A young man named Jonny
by WriterStuck8
Summary: This is an original story A friend and I wrote together. Jonny/Johnny (same thing) isn't having an easy day but he has a twisted life in the first place. Travis is a loner college student looking for a little toy. Mostly smut and forced sex. yaoi. Don't like don't read. and sorry for mistakes.


A young man named Johnny sat at home with his older brother Ken. "Ken are you fucking kidding me?" the younger yelled at the older. Ken had made it clear that he put his 17 year brother up on craiglist as a product to be bought claiming that he only did it because "I need the money... brat so guess what you better hope some hot chick is the who calls" Ken smirked at his younger brother. "and you're going to do everything they asked or I'll tell mom you were the one who keyed the neighbors car" Ken started laughing while Johnny on the other hand tried to hide his burning fury "FINE! if that's how you want to be mother fucker I'll fucking go along with this bullshit but," Johnny rolled his eyes "promise you won't tell." Ken laughed and nodded. Mean while...

Travis sat at his desk in the dark, staring at his monitor. Shit. My life fucking sucks. He thought, absentmindedly masturbating to the pornography displaying on his computer screen. What the hell can I do with my life, what now? He watched the boys on his screen… nothing but vanilla. All Travis wanted was love. He was taken by surprise as his body surged, jizm spurting from his dick. Not thinking of the consequences, he let out a quiet moan. "EEEhhh…" when he realized his hand was covered in the sperm now dripping from is softening shaft. He looked at his hand, almost disgusted, and wiped it off with one of his nearby tissues. Last one in the box… fuck. He thought. He closed the porn window and opened 4Chan, browsing /b/ always made him feel better. A post he saw sparked an idea inside of him. He zipped his pants back up, and payed closer attention to the section he was reading. Wait, you can… get whores…. From craigslist? What? Travis immediately opened a new tab and went to craigslist. He went to the gay section, and quickly found an array of twinks ready to be… sodomized. This is unbelievable…. I could finally get some! I mean, I'm of legal age, right? 18? Yeah…. Travis whipped out his wallet and dug for his credit card, quickly punching in the numbers and "ordering" services from an attractive black-haired boy his age. Now… he sat back in his chair and relaxed just to wait for him to respond…

Jonny was asleep on the couch when heard the phone ring. Kenn answered "Hello, yes? Um one sec." Kenn walked into the other room to talk to the person on the phone. Jonny got up and walked into the kitchen to get some water. After that Kenn walked in and smirked at Jonny. "What!" Jonny yelled after his brother had been smirking at him for what felt like to Jonny an hour. "Someone wants you." Kenn laughed. Son of a bitch, already? Henry looked away "Well?" Kenn walked over to his brother and head his chin up "don't worry little bro he'll take good care of you just like I do when you.." Kenn slid his hand up Henry's inner thigh "need help." Kenn smirked and licked Jonny's neck. Not this again n-not now. Why the fuck is he coming on to me? Jonny pushed his brother away "leave me the fuck alone. Just tell me what I need to know or I'm out." Kenn rolled his eyes "Fine he said he was 18 and his name was um Trevor something or maybe Travis.' Jonny thought a minute but threw that thought out the window "and when the fuck to I have to put up with this bastard?" Jonny spat. Kenn shrugged. "well fuck that helps a whole lot." Jonny stormed off to his room and laying down. What am I going to have to do. Is he gay? Or maybe he just needs a house keeper!? Um what did my page look like….. Jonny drifted off to sleep trying to forget about the whole thing.  
Travis looked at himself in the mirror, perfecting himself before heading out too meet this Jonny fellow. His shirt was a button down one, his boxers were of a fine black cotton brand, purchased specially for the occasion. A white wife beater lay below his blue flannel, which encased his pectorals and abs., which could be seen outlined by the material. His jeans were baggy and a washed out blue. He looked at his hair and washed his face one more time before heading out to his car, and later to Henry's house. His stomach was twisting with anticipation. He checked his pocket one last time for his wallet, which contained the ever-life-saving rubbers. After insuring its position, he walked up to the apartment door and knocked three times. A young man opened the door, his hair black just like the man in the picture. His eyes were made up with a thick layer of black eyeliner, and his body was petite and pale.  
"Hey, Uhh, I'm looking for a guy named Jonny?" he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, his left hand buried in his pocket. "I'm Travis."  
Jonny heard the door and answered it to see a young man his age with blonde hair looking rather formal. Jonny sighed thinking of what he was wearing. Tight black skinny jeans and a Blood on the Dance Floor graphic tee shirt. "Yea that's uh me. What's it to you?" Henry didn't like the feeling he got and he immidetly remembered his predicament.

"I just, uuh… You uhh… put an ad on craigslist?" this was not looking good, what was he supposed to say? Yeah man, I'm here to put my dick in your ass. For money. What the hell! Just then Travis heard a chuckle in the background, another man appeared out of the dark hallway that led off from the doorway.  
"Naw. That was me that put the ad up for him. No big deal. So you're the one who paid for this little whore?" He rustled Jonny's hair, and smiled again. "Come on in, I'll get you a room." He took Travis's hand, as well as Jonny's ear, and brought them to a fine looking bedroom, complete with crisp cotton bedsheets and candles. He threw Jonny into the room, letting his frail figure hit the floor with a small grunt. He led Travis in peacefully. "You've got a glove?" he asked, reaching for his back pocket, probably to give him one.  
"Yeah, thanks. I've got a few."  
"Ahh, sweet." His hand fell back to his side. Anything you could ask for is in the dresser to the left of the bed is open season, but the dresser on the right is mine. Got it?"  
"Yeah, I'm all set, thanks." The man closed the door, and Travis looked at Jonny… he hadn't bothered to get off of the floor, and he looked up desperately at Travis.  
"Jonny? Are you okay?" He bent down and tried to caress his soft, straight, black hair, but he backed away quickly on the hardwood floor.  
Jonny was a little pissed off and really didn't want to take out on this guy seeing as it was his fucked up brother's fault, Johnn wasn't even really sure if he liked guys or not. "Don't fucking touch me! I don't even know you" Can we at least talk first..or should I just suck it and be done with this…. Jonny stood up and backed up more watching Travis waiting for him to pounce on him, I mean its not like Jonny wouldn't like forced sex he had way to many kinks for an 18 year old but he would rather know the guy first..

"Well, I'm Travis… and… uuhhh…" What am I supposed to say? I like you? I like dick? That's about all his life and thoughts have been about the past few days… what was life before he became infatuated with this little emo kid? He couldn't say he liked 4Chan… "I just graduated high school with a music major. And… I'm off to college in Maryland in two weeks."

Jonny blinked Alright so he's not a dumbass now it's my turn. "Well as you know my name is Jonny and I graduated high school with an art major and haven't really thought about a college yet seeing as my project this summer was to keep an eye on my DUMBASS brother Kenn" Jonny decieded to go and sit on the bed. God he is kind of attractive.. Jonny shook his head slightly. No what the fuck am I thinking! After Jonny realized he was in fact checking out Travis he started looking around to avoid doing it again.

He was looking…. At, me? Travis was flattered, but also confused. Nobody had ever found him attractive before… He really wanted to get this going before Jonny noticed his slowly hardening member growing in his pants, and him just standing there pretending he wasn't extremely attracted to Jonny. He absentmindedly unbuttoned his shirt , letting it expose his undershirt, and indirectly, his abs. "So that asshole was your brother?"  
Jonny nodded and licked his lips when he finally did look back over at Travis Why me? I don't even know what I should do. Jonny stood up and backed away from the bed smiling "He always fucks with me. D-do you have any brothers?" Jonny was trying to keep it a conversation he still felt a little uncomfortable.  
"Naw." His natural instincts began to kick in, and he took a few steps towards Jonny. He took off his outershirt entirely and threw it on the bed. Jonny looked terrified, and he backed all the way up to the wall. Travis walked closer to him, until Jonny was in the corner, his hands pressed against the wall and his knees becoming weak. Travis tilted his head, his spiky blonde hair giving off a shine in the candlelight. "But does that really matter?" Travis wrapped his arms around Jonny's waist, pulling him in for their first kiss. Travis's tongue pushed hard against Jonny's, and his hands felt the hard nubs of Jonny's nipples through his thin black shirt. His erection was growing stronger as Jonny tried to resist, his legs falling out from under him and his soft moans muffled against Travis's tongue.  
Jonny was completely shocked as Travis' lips met his he tried pushing him off but to no avail Travis had him in his grips Jonny was kinda starting to the feel as he let a meek moan of protest What's wrong with me fight harder get him off, t-this is Jonny thoughts were interrupted as the pain his pants were giving him became clear he tried one last time to push away but he was against the wall. Fuck!

Travis could feel another special something pressing against the bulge in his jeans, and he could only assume that it was Jonny's member. Travis reached down and unbuttoned Jonny's skinny jeans, and pushed them down past his bottom. Jonny let out a moan of protest, but he knew that it would not be convincing now that he was fighting back with his tongue. Travis rubbed Jonny's cock through his thin black boxers, and he could feel the shivers running up and down the boy's body. He gently reached his hand into Jonny's boxers, and pulled out his pulsating member. He opened his eyes briefly to look at it, it was uncut and lined with pulsing veins, precum already dribbling off of his foreskin. He returned to kissing Jonny and rubbed his thin shaft up and down, feeling and pressing on each vein. He pulled his foreskin back and swirled his fingertip in a circle around the tip, feeling the wetness of his precum. Jonny's body gave another quiver as he whimpered, loosening even more and falling more against the wall.  
Jonny nipped Travis' bottom lip. I give… Jonny couldn't think straight so he leaned back against the wall and let Travis have what he paid for not a conversation not a friend but his body. He was already so hard and the feeling of being forced really turned him on, and he couldn't figure out why he was so turned on by this. "Fuck,,,you" Jonny hissed. When Travis let him breathe. I wish this was girl.. Jonny tried to think of his crush Sa but then realized it didn't turn him on as much what the mother fuck is wrong with me…..  
Travis unzipped his pants, slipping them down off of his legs and stepping out of them. He pulled his 8" cock out of his boxers and said to Jonny "You really want to?" He gave an almost sinister smile as he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to his knees, grabbing Jonny's head in one hand and his cock in the other. He pushed the head of his circumcised dick against Jonny's lips, and with each rub across his face, Jonny made another quiet moan and pressed his lips and eyelids harder together.

Does he really w-want me to this oh my fucking god fine I will make him moan my name first Jonny thought as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Travis' dick swirling his tongue around it. Jonny was ashamed of himself but could help sliding his hand down to stroke himself. He allowed himself to take more of Travis in almost throating him, he licked circles into the underside of the others cock. Why is he just doing this….?  
"Ooooohhhhh…" Travis moaned loudly as a tongue touched his dick for the first time. He pushed Jonny's head with his hands, thrusting his hips into his throat. I was never into skullfucking in porn, but this is just… Jonny made small "Mmmm" noises with each thrust Travis made into his throat. Just so hot…. "Jonny, Ohhhhh…" Travis moaned. He could feel his balls tightening as he watched the boy pleasure himself with gentle strokes, his sexy body moving not only back and forth with the motion of Travis's hips, but up and down slowly as each anticipated stroke of his hand was carried out. He paused at the tip and rubbed around the base of the tip, shivering as he did so. Travis pulled his throbbing and ready to unload cock out of Jonny's mouth. He looked up at Travis, his eyes looking desperate and disappointed, and his lips still puckered. His hand still rubbing up and down his shaft, he looked back down at his lap, out of shame.  
"Take your clothes off, boy. You won't need them anymore." Travis said as he stuffed his cock back into his underwear, but removing the rest of his clothes. "Get on the bed." Travis walked over to the dresser on the left, and began looting the drawer. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, as well as a small bottle of lube. He pulled a condom out of his pants pocket as well, and held that in his hand with the other objects. When he looked back at the bed, he noticed Jonny wasn't on the bed, and that he was still in the corner, looking down and slumped over himself. Travis threw the objects on the bed and went over to Jonny, kneeling down to confront him.  
"Why aren't you in bed?" He said, with a tone of both anger and laughter in his voice  
"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… master…"  
"What's wrong?" Master, why would he call me that? Travis wasn't sure what to do, so he dropped the rapist attitude.  
"Please, forgive me master… I'm sorry…"  
"Jonny, just tell me what happened!"  
Jonny looked up, his body straightening. His eyeliner was running down his face and he looked terrified. "I'm so sorry master, I- I came without permission…" he held out his hand, his long fingers laced with his own semen.  
Travis was taken aback by this, why was it such a problem? "Oh it's okay, ah… I mean… ah… Get on the bed you whore!" He took Jonny's hand and smeared his semen on his own chest, humiliating him further. He heaved Jonny up and tossed him on the bed, cuffing one hand then wrapping the chain around the bedpost, then cuffing the other hand so Jonny's arms were stuck above his head.  
Jonny moaned feeling his cock becoming hard again. Why am I so turned on by all this. Jonny closed his legs tight trying to hide his shame "Please…" he breathily moaned he turned his head away and down as he felt Travis' gaze looming over him. He whole body covered in deep red blush. "Master…." Jonny wondered what the lube was for and then it hit him right in the ass. I-is he planning on going all the way? Already. Jonny couldn't stop himself from being frustrated the deep blush on his face not helping the situation.  
Travis squirted some lube on his fingers, and then gently pushed against Jonny's puckered asshole. Jonny gave a loud, deep moan as he began to push deeper, not paying attention that two fingers may be a bit much. With each centimeter he pushed in more, he pulled out entirely, lubing his asshole nicely with each push of his fingers past his rim. Jonny was breathing heavily and moaning louder with each thrust, until Travis pushed against his prostate. Jonny's body was frozen with pleasure, and he could feel that familiar feeling in his balls become stronger with each push against his sweet g-spot. He was moaning very loudly now, and he could feel an orgasm approaching right when Travis slowly pulled his fingers out of him, leaving him with an empty feeling, a feeling of sorrow. His moans were about to turn into sobs if he didn't get his release soon, but he could hear the tearing of a condom wrapper as Travis rolled the rubber over his throbbing cock. As Travis pushed against Jonny's asshole, he exhaled loudly. Travis pushed his head, loving the tightness of Jonny's ass. He stroked the length of Jonny's now pulsating dick with one finger, right down the middle. He stopped before the head in fear that the boy would cum again, and he pushed farther into Jonny's bottom. Soon he was balls deep and bent over, licking and sucking the cum-covered nipples of his little whore. Jonny's enthusiastic moans drove Travis wild, and soon Travis was thrusting in and out of Jonny as fast as he could.  
Jonny moaned with pleasure as Travis' cock thrust into him. His dick throbbing, the hot feeling in the pit of Jonny's stomach growing every time. "T-travis, m-more" he panted. He could feel the other smirk as his teasingly slowed down just to hear more of Jonny's begging so with little hesitation Jonny did so. "Master, f-fuck me h-harder." Jonny practically whimpered.  
"Oh, Jonny!" Travis moaned as he leaned down to kiss him, still trusting into him. With a few more pushes, Travis could tell that he was going to cum, and broke away from Jonny's lips.  
"I'm going to c-cum" He moaned forcefully, trying not to sound as completely pleasured as he was.  
"Master! P-please! C- cum in my m-mouth!" Jonny whispered the last bit, a whore was not supposed to make demands of his master. Travis's hand move away from Jonny's nipple, and he assumed it was to slap him for misbehaving. Instead, he popped his cock out of Jonny's ass. "No, please, Master!" Travis ripped the condom off of his cock, and as soon as it was presented to him, Jonny took Travis's member into his mouth. Travis used his spare hand to fuck Jonny in the ass more, pushing harder and harder on his prostate with three fingers. Soon, Travis was unloading into Jonny's mouth, Jonny's tongue flicking over the tip with each squirt of sweet cum.  
When he was finished, Travis withdrew from Jonny's mouth, and Jonny left his mouth wide open. Travis could see the cum in Jonny's mouth, why hadn't he swallowed it? Was he waiting for permission? Travis thought, swirling circles on Jonny's g-spot. "You can swallow now." Travis said, And Jonny happily obliged. Soon, Jonny was taken by surprise, and with one last push against his prostate, he came. Jonny had never had such a strong and full body orgasm, twitching furiously, and silent from the extreme pleasure. His cock then shot a string of sperm onto his chin, and another onto the middle of his chest.  
"Oh my god…" Jonny said as he recovered. Travis uncuffed him and held him in his arms, due to the fact that Jonny was still twitching form the aftermath.  
"You're my first, you know." Travis said to Jonny, kissing him on the forehead afterwards.  
"I never would have guessed…" Jonny mumbled as he faded off to sleep in Travis's arms.  
Just then, Ken burst through the door without even the faintest knock, and looked at Travis with a wild expression. "How dare you treat my whore like that? How dare you treat him like a… like a..."  
"Like a person?" Travis argued. "Why do you treat him like shit, do you even care about him?"  
"Well, I… Uhh…" Ken was at a loss for words, he only really kept Jonny around for the sex, and it wasn't any fun if he just played along in a monotone fashion like he did now.  
"I know I do…" he said, looking down at Jonny and pushing the hair away from his face. He was just… beautiful…  
Travis then put his clothes on and wrapped Jonny in a blanket.  
"Get the fuck out of my house!" Ken ordered as Travis began to fold Jonny's discarded and crumpled clothes.  
Travis punched Ken in the jaw, knocking him out cold. He then picked up Jonny in his arms and carried him and his clothes to his car, where he laid him in the backseat and buckled him in the best that he could. He then drove home, and tucked Jonny into his bed, then laid down beside him and fell asleep.  
It's the best for him… I'm sure he'll appreciate me doing this, me taking him away from his horrible abusive brother…


End file.
